1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to hanging coverings for windows, and, more particularly, to an improved means enclosing and ornamenting the headrail from which the window coverings hang and which means are sometimes referred to as a cornice.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of different kinds of present day window coverings hang from a headrail secured to a vertical wall surface or to the ceiling of a room, which headrail generally includes an elongated metal or plastic housing having an open top. Exemplary of such a window covering is the well-known "venetian blind" which has a number of slats that can be manipulated by cords for varying the amount of light to pass through the blind, or for raising and lowering the blind to a desired height. Another variety of window covering has an extent of flexible pleated material which can be raised or lowered to any desired vertical position, the window covering material folding onto itself along the pleat lines.
In the past, the headrail for a window covering unit has been enclosed by a cornice integrally secured to the headrail so that when the unit is assembled to the headrail, the headrail, cornice and blind are a unit. Also, sometimes the cornice is attached to the vertical wall only, or occasionally to both the wall and the headrail. These arrangements are impractical for a good many mounting sites in that the presence of the cornice may make the headrail assembly difficult to mount to the wall or ceiling. Also, an adjoining wall may reduce the available end space which could leave the ends of the window covering spaced inwardly resulting in a window portion not being covered, for example. Still further, these known arrangements tend to be rather bulky and heavy, and do not, for that reason, lend themselves to easy replacement in the event of damage, nor are they readily taken down for cleaning.